The automatic packing of biscuits and of other products, which may or not be alimentary, is already known and is applicable to the packing of ready made alimentary products, including cooked products.
In the specific case of slices of toasted bread, the most important problem, as indicated above, is to prevent the slices from slipping one against the other. The inconvenience of such slipping meant that the production phase from production of the product to packing, also contained a manual phase to form the portions. This phase thus involved human intervention. Thus, the whole cycle was as follows:
1. cooking and slice preparation;
2. portioning;
3. packing.
I have found that a machine, able to make portions of toasted bread, with an uninterrupted automatic cycle is not available on the market.